


the bat's son is tired, but he's not getting a break anytime soon

by disgusting_horny_bitch



Series: Clark is a well-meaning(maybe), but horrible father. Does he care? No. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (?), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch
Summary: A continuation of the other fic in this series.The aftermath of Clark's actions and his decent further into madness.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Clark is a well-meaning(maybe), but horrible father. Does he care? No. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903906
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	the bat's son is tired, but he's not getting a break anytime soon

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this will be getting quite a few chapters including more nsfw
> 
> Clark really is a nasty little man...
> 
> It might take a while though because of the sheer volume of fics and ideas I have in the works. (also because of irl things like college but,,,)

Damian really didn’t know what to do about what happened. Jon had come to the manor, claiming he had a spat with his dad. In a way, he did. 

Before… the incident…, Jon was beginning to help him open up. Trust people. Actually begin to accept physical contact, instead of just suppressing his training. Now, even being in a room with anyone other than Jon made him tense. 

And his family wasn’t ignorant to this fact either, many of them looked at him with something like a mix of pity and a silent despair. Damian couldn’t bring himself to hate it anymore. He was just tired. So, so tired. He felt useless, weak.  _ Grandfather wouldn’t ever want him now.  _

He trusted Clark too easily. He knew that, logically, he was not the one at fault here. Clark was a trusted adult and Damian and Jon had simply told him of their relationship. Instead of reacting like a normal adult he had--had-- _ hurt _ them both, justifying it to himself and them, saying it was because Damian was going to taint Jon. Had already tainted him. With how disgusting Damian felt now, he almost believed it. 

And despite the fact that he knew that Clark was at fault, Damian couldn’t help but feel that he should blame himself. He was dirty. He was tainted. He was the ink that would consume the light of the beautiful, golden parchment that was Jon. 

And this was a chilling thought that Damian had almost daily now:  _ Father would be so disappointed.  _ If Damian couldn’t protect himself or his boyfriend, then how was he going to protect civilians? Was the risk of being together worth the attention it would draw to each other? He didn’t want to think about that.

Damian was quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet sometimes. He was having trouble eating--god, he felt like he was suffocating. He couldn’t swallow. _He couldn’t swallow_ \--he had trouble sparring, he had trouble patrolling, he had trouble with _everything_. His life was falling apart. All because he trusted Clark. Because he stopped carrying kryptonite for Jon’s sake. Because he allowed himself to be overpowered by that--that-- _monster_. 

Damian was useless.

Father had called Damian to his office, claiming he wanted to talk to him about something personal. Damian couldn’t think of anything in his personal life at the moment that could elicit this kind of conversation other than--Damian felt the dread hit the bottom of his stomach. It was heavy, and accompanied by a strange-weighted tongue and a tight throat. Gooseflesh appeared on his arms, despite them being covered and perfectly warm. He didn’t want to have this conversation now. He didn’t want to have this conversation  _ ever _ . His heart was beating fast, and chills wouldn’t stop rolling down his neck. He wanted to run. To flee. He wanted to hide away from the world forever. 

But he sat patiently. It didn’t matter what Damian wanted, he had to confront this so that Father wouldn’t suspect anything. He had to do this. He had to. Feigning ignorance, he tilted his head as he asked what the purpose of this meeting was. 

“Damian,” Father said, after taking a deep breath. “What’s going on?” Damian crooked an eyebrow.

“I would ask you to be more specific with your questions, Father. I cannot read minds.”

“Does your recent…” Father paused, thinking for a moment, “ _ behavior _ ,” he said slowly, “have anything to do with the  _ content  _ of Jon’s spat with his father?”

“Not particularly, why?”

“Son..”

“Hm?”

“Why would you lie about that? What happened?” his voice was thick with badly concealed worry now. 

“I’m not lying.”

“Damian, I know your tells.  _ What. happened _ .” 

“ _ I’m not lying! _ ” Father looked unsatisfied. He let out a sigh.

“I…” Father paused for a long time. His brow furrowed and his eyes searching Damian's form, as if looking for a clue that would give him the answers he was seeking. HE sighed, looking up at Damian with tired eyes. “You are free to go.” Damian rose and exited Father’s office. He walked as fast as he could without raising suspicions to his room and promptly collapsed onto Jon, who had been reading on the bed. 

“Habibi.”

“Hm?”

“Did you listen in on that conversation with Father?”

“D, he super-proofed the manor years ago.”

“Ah. I had forgotten.” They sat in silence for a beat.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe.” Damian shifted so that he was right on top of Jon’s chest, his chin just below his Habibi’s clavicle. “He was asking if your ‘spat’ had anything to do with my recent mannerisms.” Jon put his book down at that. “And I said, ‘not particularly’. And then he called me out on my lying, although I denied it. And then he let me go and I came up here.” Jon rubbed Damian’s back, the other hand resting on the small of his back. Damian wrapped his arms underneath Jon’s. He buried his face into Jon’s chest, allowing Jon’s hands to rise. The lower began to stroke his back as the previous one had, and the higher moved to play with Damian’s hair. 

“You don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to.”

“I should.”

“You don’t have to.”

“They’ll assuredly find out about it one way or another. They don’t know the meaning of privacy.” Jon chuckled sadly at that. 

“They do not.” Damian sighed. 

“I… I do not wish to tell them. It is cowardly, but I wish for them to find out on their own.”

“Dami… It’s not cowardly. It’s a traumatizing experience that’s both a sensitive topic and something that will ruin the relationships they all have with...Clark.”

“You are an oasis on a planet of deserts.” Jon smiled warmly down at his boyfriend.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is just filler but fuck I have no idea how the batfam finds out so gotta write that...
> 
> Probably gonna be bc either Bruce or Tim are very nosy... Or maybe work up to it with everyone finding little tells from Damian's behavior? Either way the confrontation is gonna hurt Damian almost as much as the actual act...
> 
> Anyways, this will be getting finished eventually I promise...


End file.
